Bajo la cascada
by NebilimK
Summary: Marron cabizbaja anunciaba a sus padres lo que cualquier padre temía que le sucediese a su queridísima hija...
1. Marron

A ver si a partir del viernes termino lo que tengo pendiente, ¡aún estoy de exámenes! De hecho, hoy tuve uno y la entrega de un trabajo. así que dadme tiempo. Hoy os traigo algo que me ha sugerido la canción de Nightwish "While your lips are still red", es muy bonita y seguro que os inspira tanto como a mí.

**Bajo la cascada**

Marron cabizbaja anunciaba a sus padres lo que cualquier padre temía que le sucediese a su queridísima hija. Ella era joven, ¡ni siquiera había terminado su licenciatura! Y estaba embarazada. Había esperado a que se terminasen los exámenes para poder asistir a ellos tranquila. En la mesa del comedor, el silencio reinaba la cena y se servía como sobremesa. Dieciocho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se mostraba sorprendida y Krillin estaba tan pálido como un muerto, ¡que alguien llame a Shenron que al pobre le va a dar algo!

Los mechones le cubrían su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y sus ojos lloraban de sólo imaginarse la cara de decepción de sus padres. No quiso levantar la mirada para comprobar qué expresaban realmente.

- Dime de quién es -ordena la androide con su frialdad típica capaz de helar a cualquier ser del planeta.

Guardó silencio y empezó a sollozar. ¡No quería decirlo! No quería meter al responsable en un fregado. No quería perder su amistad. No quería enemistar familias. No quería culpables. No quería gritos ni problemas. Se mantuvo callada como una tumba esperando la reprimenda de sus padres. Agachó la cabeza esperando un buen azote.

- Habla -ordenó una vez más.

En su mente reconstruía la escena. ¡Fue tan romántico! Recordaba el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Quizás fue el mejor fin de semana de su vida. Habían pasado un par de días en una cabaña en medio de la montaña con la familia Son y Brief, amigos de toda la vida. Los más jóvenes pasaban el día en el lago pescando y jugando en el agua. ¡La pesca! ¡Qué grandes momentos les brindó la pesca! Cañas enredadas, peces que no picaban y Bra usando explosivo C4 para "mejorar la eficiencia y efectividad de la actividad".

Fue a Goten, el muy listo, al que se le ocurrió que sería fantástico bañarse desnudos. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo cuando Pan se atrevió a quitárselo todo. Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos, pero no tardaron en mostrarse naturales a pesar de que no había un retal de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo y sin pudor empezaron a pelearse por subirse a la gran roca que emergía en el centro del lago. Otra vez protagonizó el momento el joven Son que tras conseguirlo no cesaba de gritar que era "el rey de la colina" a lo que Trunks le respondía con un "¡eres un rey con un cetro muy pequeño!". La rubia se atrevió a sonreír rememorando aquéllo.

- Cariño, por favor, dinos algo -suplicó su padre preocupado al ver a su pequeña inmóvil en la silla.

Nadaron siguiendo el río porque uno de los chicos había visto un inexistente pez enorme. Ese río los llevó a la cascada. Una preciosa caída de unos ocho metros de altura de aguas cristalinas rodeado de vegetación abundante. Fue entonces cuando Pan señaló que la peliazul estaba titiritando de frío y que lo mejor era salir de allí. Pero Marron quería ver aquella maravilla de la naturaleza un rato más.

"¡Hay un hueco en la cascada!" apuntó Trunks mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Se giró durante un momento y vio que sólo estaba ella, sólo estaba Marron. Se subió a las piedras que había debajo de aquella lluvia y ofreció su mano a la rubia. Se intercambiaron sonrisas y tomó su mano.

- ¿Te hizo daño? -insistió Krillin-. ¿Te presionó?  
- No, no lo hizo -logró decir ella.  
- Explícate -Dieciocho volvió a mostrarse autoritaria.  
- Fue el fin de semana en la cabaña -explicó mientras respiraba profundamente para no volver a llorar.- No salíamos del agua, ¿os acordáis? -sonrió tristemente.- Continuamos el río hasta llegar a una cascada. ¡Era preciosa! Bra se estaba congelando y cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos solos -suspiró.- Fue debajo de ella, con el agua cayendo sobre nuestros hombros.

Estuvieron unos instantes así, disfrutando del agua que impactaba contra sus cuerpos desnudos. Con los ojos cerrados y tremendamente relajados. Si no fuera porque sus cuerpos estaban fríos, ese lugar era su particular paraíso. El atractivo directivo observó como su compañera temblaba y se acercó a ella. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos?" Ella abrió los ojos y pasó sus manos por el cabello. "Estoy bien. Este sitio es especial".

- No me presionó, se portó bien conmigo, de verdad.

Se sonrieron como idiotas sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Pero no importaba. ¡Sabe Dende el tiempo que estuvieron así!

- Quién -se desesperaba su madre.

Apartó su pelo lila y acercó su rostro al de ella. La distancia entre ellos fue acortándose y se abrazaron sin separar sus labios, que a pesar del frío, seguían rojos y llenos de vida. Quizás éstos sabían lo que iba a suceder y permanecieron así desde primera hora de la tarde. Él la condujo detrás de la caída de agua y la tumbó sobre la roca enverdecida por el musgo que les sirvió de cama.

- ¡Marron! -le gritó tratando de despertar a su hija del trance.

Sintieron tanto calor como si estuvieran debajo del sol abrasador de un desierto. Esas caricias suaves que sentía por su cuerpo le ponían el pelo de gallina y nunca antes se sintió tan libre y tan alejada de la realidad. Los roces y las manos llegaron a zonas más íntimas que les indicaron el punto de no retorno de su travesura. Una oleada de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos cargaron el aire que respiraban y culminaron cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. "Es muy tarde" afirmó él rompiendo el hielo y quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? -continuaba como si aquéllo fuese un interrogatorio y fuese a mandar a su hija a un convento de monjas.  
- Trunks -logró confesar.

Krillin resbaló en la silla tan desconcertado como su mujer.

- ¿Brief? -preguntó ella para cerciorarse.  
- Sí. Trunks Brief -respondió bajando su cabeza. Esperaba un buen castigo y empezó a temer por el padre del niño que llevaba en su vientre.  
- Bueno, al menos has elegido bien.  
- ¿Qué? -se sorprendieron marido e hija.  
- Con él como si tienes una quincena de hijos... mientras reclames la paternidad de cada uno de ellos...

Krillin y Marron se miraron confusos. Él empezó a reírse mientras la pequeña de la casa seguía sin creerse la reacción de su madre.

- Supongo que estarás de acuerdo, querida mía, que una filología en los tiempos que corren no te va a dar de comer -dijo él tan tranquilo entre risas.- No estoy muy de acuerdo con las formas, pero tienes bien atado al mismísimo presidente de Corporación Capsula. No crees que es fantástico, ¿Dieciocho?

Empalidecida estaba ella pensando que lo que ocurría es que su madre la había matado y que todo aquéllo era fruto de sus últimos instantes de vida aunque todo era demasiado real para su gusto, en primer lugar, empezaba a notarse tan mareada como acostumbraba estar debido al embarazo y en segundo lugar, su madre le chilló para que dejase de vaguear y le ayudarse a recoger la mesa, como siempre.

En silencio y con la mente en blanco obedeció y al terminar se metió en cama.

- Quisiera estar bajo la cascada de nuevo y repetir una y otra vez el mismo error -expresó antes de quedarse dormida. Se sentía liberada y sin el peso de la culpabilidad encima. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de mañana? Ahora daba igual.


	2. Trunks

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sino fuese por ellos no me anima a seguir. Esta vez toca la "versión" de Trunks. Esta vez la canción que escucho y empleo para inspirarme es "Elements" de Lindsey Stirling.

**Bajo la cascada**

El menor de los hijos de Goku observaba por la ventana como su mejor amigo y la hija de Krillin se evitaban con la mirada. Habían tardado mucho tiempo, ¿qué habían estado haciendo? Debía saberlo. Sonreía pues en cierto modo sabía la respuesta pero siempre es divertido molestar a Trunks en temas amorosos con lo tímido que es. Bueno, tímido no exactamente, siempre era el que se adelantaba en esas cuestiones y el que acababa con las mejores chicas. "Quizás le ayuda su posición social" se mentía Goten.

Entraron dentro de la cabaña y fueron a cambiarse de ropa. De fondo, las risas de los mayores, que habían pasado toda la tarde de charla y hablando de sus asuntos. Hasta Vegeta se había animado y se había sentado al lado de su mujer en vez de permanecer apoyado en la pared haciéndose pasar por mueble. Las chicas estaban en el porche, al otro lado, junto a la entrada principal; pero él no quería estar con ellas. En cierto modo, quería esperar a Trunks y por otro, no tener que aguantarlas. Si es que Bra y Pan podían ser pesadas a veces.

Se tomó su tiempo para acercarse a su amigo ya que él querría emperifollarse en el espejo como hace siempre y pasar varios minutos colocándose el pelo para que estuviese perfecto. Es entonces cuando vio como Marron pasó al lado de sus padres cabizbaja y algo nerviosa. Sonrió. Era justo lo que se imaginaba.

Trunks se acercó a la mesa a saludar. Siempre tan cortés. Desde pequeño lo había educado su padre y caray, ¡hizo un buen trabajo! Comportamiento digno de un príncipe.

- Trunks, ¿damos una vuelta? Fuera aún se está bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se despidió del grupo, totalmente ajeno a los planes del Son. Salieron juntos y se alejaron de la cabaña.

- Pasasteis mucho tiempo en el agua -dijo para incomodarlo.- Tú y Marron.  
- Estuvimos curioseando -se excusa totalmente enrojecido. Odiaba hablar de esos temas.  
- ¿Curioseando?

Curioseando sus cuerpos quería decir realmente. Había disfrutado mucho con la rubia en la cascada y en cierto modo, agradecía a su hermana que se estuviera muriendo de frío en ese momento, sino fuese por ella, no habría podido estar a solar con la rubia.

Marron era una más del grupo, pero no la consideraba realmente una amiga. Apenas tenían contacto, como si fuese alguna clase de familiar lejano. Era Bulma la que programaba toda clase de cenas y actos para que todas las familias se juntasen.

Nunca sintió algo por ella. Ella le atraía físicamente, pero no era ni de lejos, la mujer más hermosa con la que había estado. No tenían nada en común tampoco. Él era de ciencias y ella de letras. Él solía tener sobre su mesilla publicaciones científicas y ella, clásicos literarios. Solía burlarse de ella por su curioso "síndrome del filólogo", la costumbre de apuntar la definición de las palabras desconocidas que aparecen en un libro en sus márgenes. Ella le recitaba burlas imitando las que empleaba Quevedo para reírse de Góngora.

- ¿Qué estuvisteis viendo? -preguntó curioso el Son tratando de sonsacar lo que quería oír.

"Estuvimos viéndonos" pensaba el pelilila. Aún sentía en sus manos el tacto de la piel de ella. En sus labios estaba su sabor. Oía sus gemidos. Sus risas. Aún la sentía. Había sentido cosas nuevas, ya que, desde luego, Marron no era una más de su lista de conquistas. En cierto modo, lo abrumaba. Iba a verla en más ocasiones y no sabía cómo debía comportarse delante de ella. ¿Qué había sentido Marron? ¿Qué opinaba de lo ocurrido? No se atrevía ni se atrevería a preguntárselo, ¡qué vergüenza! Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a una situación así. Estaba confuso. Se sentía más confuso que en su extraña boda con Zunamer, el anfibio gigante, algo que no fue capaz de contar nunca y algo por lo que sobornó a Pan para que no lo hiciese.

- Estuvimos cerca de la cascada. Hay un hueco detrás -detalló.  
- ¿Tanto tiempo? -insistió Goten.

No quiso presionar a Marron. Apenas sabía de ella y nada sabía de su vida sexual. Lo cierto es que eran casi desconocidos. Nunca se molestó en conocer cosas sobre ella. Tampoco tuvo interés en hacerlo. Su trabajo no le permite emplear el tiempo a su manera y siempre debe hacer las cosas mal y a prisas por lo que prefiere no involucrarse con nadie.

Y con ella fue despacio, esperando a que no le pusiese freno en ningún momento. Como si la estuviese amando.

- Me ocultas algo.  
- ¡Basta! -le gritó.  
- ¿Trunks? -Goten se extrañó.  
- Perdón, no quería gritarte, es que están siendo como un grano en el culo.  
- Y tú están siendo un mentiroso.

Del todo no mentía. Habían estado en la cascada. Pero ocultaba lo más importante y más interesante.

- Trunks, ¿te has follado a Marron?  
- No hables como un camionero -le regañó él.- Yo no le hago éso a las chicas.  
- Lo que sea. El caso es que no lo niegas.  
- No.

El moreno se paró en seco.

- ¿No tienes qué contarme algo?

Ellos eran como hermanos. Su relación era tan estrecha que se atrevían a hablar sin tapujos -hasta cierto límite en el caso de Trunks y mientras no se mencionase a Pares en el caso de Goten- de lo que hacían con las chicas. Pero él no iba a hablar de alguien cercano a ellos y que no era una cualquiera.

- No. No tengo nada qué contarte.  
- ¿Estás pillado?

¿Enamorado? Ni de lejos. Llegó el momento en el que dejó de sentir esas cosas por una mujer. Quizás su cerebro lo protegía para que estuviese centrado en el trabajo.

- Haríais buena pareja y te ahorrarías explicaciones sobre los sayanes y sobre las bolas de dragón.  
- En cierto modo tienes razón -era incapaz de negar las comodidades que entrañaba éso.  
- ¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz? ¿No te da miedo que lo descubra Dieciocho?  
- Dieciocho.

Los testículos de Trunks se encogieron como garbanzos. La androide le causaba terror. Siempre esa mirada fría. Esas palabras que se clavan como flechas. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Era como su padre pero en mujer! ¿¡A quién no le causa terror éso!?

- En ese momento no pensaba en Dieciocho.  
- ¿Nunca te has imaginado en un trío con ellas? -interrumpió.  
- Oh, por Dende, Goten. Eres un depravado -dijo con asco.

La noche era preciosa en la montaña. La contaminación lumínica de la ciudad no le dejaba ver el manto de estrellas. Entre las constelaciones estaba ella. Marron. _"Menuda imaginación la mía"_ se dijo el príncipe sayán.

- Trunks -le llamó.  
- ¿Qué?  
- De verdad que hacéis buena pareja.

Sonrió. Cada vez que Goten le hablaba sobre una posible relación con Marron, le parecía cada vez más real. _"Debe ser las hormonas, mi cuerpo aún recuerda lo de la cascada"_.


	3. Decepción

Escribo esto a golpe de System of a Down, Scars of Broadway y Rammstein. No digáis que no tengo buen gusto musical jajaja. Éste, queráis o no, queridos lectores, será el último capítulo de **Bajo la cascada**. En episodios anteriores Marron y Trunks dieron su versión de los hechos y ahora toca saber qué ocurre entre ellos a raíz de aquéllo. No me gusta la pareja que presento y lo notaréis en este grandísimo, genialísimo y esperadísimo final (tampoco podéis negar que no tengo un ego como una copa de un pino...). Espero sorprenderos ;)

**Bajo la cascada**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre tan entusiasmada. La tarjeta de crédito echaba humo mientras Krillin arrastraba cientos de bolsas por el centro comercial. Él le había preguntado a su esposa si no se estaba pasando, pero Dieciocho lo ignoró por completo mientras avistaba su próxima tienda objetivo.

Esa la tarde irían a Corporación Capsula a dar la noticia de que Trunks iba a ser padre. Una visita programada apenas un par de días antes, cuando Marron decidió confesar su embarazo.

Cuando dieron las cinco, la familia Jinzo se personó en la enorme casa de la familia Brief. Les recibió un siempre malhumorado Vegeta.

- Chatarra -saludó impasible a Dieciocho.  
- Mono -respondió ella de igual modo.  
- Bulma está en la cocina preparando unos aperitivos, dile que te traiga unas tuercas -se burló.  
- Le pediré plátanos de tu parte.

Se rieron maléficamente -era como ellos solían reírse- y caminaron hacia la sala de estar bajo la mirada desconcertada de Krillin y su hija. En ella, estaba la hermosa Bra muy concentrada leyendo una revista de moda. Bulma apareció con una bandeja y detrás, Trunks con unas bebidas. Al parecer, era su día libre.

Colocaron las cosas en la mesa y Marron apartó el rostro de la mirada de su amigo. Él no entendía realmente el porqué, para él lo ocurrido bajo la cascada estaba olvidado. O eso creía.

Ella se envalentonó y le vio a los ojos. Los ojos de Trunks se encontraron con los de ella. En sus mentes se rememoró lo ocurrido. La pasión y la excitación del roce producido por sus cuerpos. Los besos con los que se estremecieron y que les hicieron sentir como si se estuviesen en un paraíso. Las sensaciones de estar fundidos y ser un sólo. La respiración acariciando su piel. Gritar sus nombres con desesperación y hambre de más. Sentir de nuevo el sabor de sus bocas, el olor a musgo húmedo, el aire arropándolos y la cascada presenciando la batalla de placer. Sus caras se enrojecieron de vergüenza.

Los demás, charlaron amistosamente y hablaron de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida sin prestar atención a la tensión que había entre Trunks y Marron. Actuaban torpemente y estaban distraídos. Para no estarlo... ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? -preguntó curiosa Bra.  
- No seas maleducada -le regaña su madre.- ¿Acaso no pueden venir aquí de visita?  
- No es éso -responde mientras se fija en Marron y en su hermano, al parecer empezaba a sospechar. Sobretodo al estar los dos tan callados. ¡Si es que no era tonta!  
- La verdad es que vinimos a daros una noticia -dice un nervioso Krillin.  
- ¿Una noticia? -se extraña Vegeta.  
- Una gran noticia -incide la androide.- Marron, Trunks, ¿por qué no vais a dar una vuelta?

El matrimonio Brief se sorprendió por la orden de la rubia y empezaron a preocuparse, ¿era algo muy gordo? Bra se levantó el sofá y anunció que iba a estar en su habitación. La pareja se retiró de la sala y fueron a la terraza.

Los nervios de Marron llamaron la atención del pelilila que pidió saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Ella tomó aire y lo soltó:

- Estoy embarazada.  
- Enhorabuena entonces, ¿y éso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Oh, vaya, ya sé -empezó a empalidecerse.

Guardaron silencio. Fueron llamados por sus padres y se sentaron de nuevo en la sala de estar. Los asistentes enmudecieron.

- Enhorabuena, supongo -felicita Vegeta a su manera.

Trunks empezó a soñar despierto. Iba a ser padre. Lo más seguro es que se casase y se quedase para siempre con Marron. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" se gritaba. Sus peores miedos se iban a hacer realidad. Su relación iba a ser como la inexistente historia de amor de sus padres. Unidos por un hijo y sin buscarlo. Él era un accidente y su hijo también lo sería. Notó una presión en su pecho. Ambos eran jóvenes. Él quería vivir aventuras. Unas aventuras que su propio padre tuvo que abandonar para quedarse en la Tierra. Él tenía ambiciones y sueños. Como los tenía su padre, el que una vez quiso ser el amo y señor del universo. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se estaban dilatando. ¡Aquéllo no podía estar sucediendo!

Ella también soñaba despierta. Se imaginaba en una fiesta bailando con Trunks mientras ambos perseguían con su mirada a las personas que realmente amaban. Se sentía indefensa, vulnerable y sobretodo, desdichada. Al ver la reacción de Trunks supo que ese error bajo la cascada y que tanto rememoraba en sus pensamientos era de verdad un error. Un verdadero error. "Tenemos que hablar" le dijo a Trunks, que en aquel momento se estaba escurriendo por el sofá como si el mundo se le estuviese viniendo encima.

- Trunks, lo siento, de verdad -se sinceró ella.- Si estoy aquí es por mi madre, no quiero que te sientas presionado a estar conmigo o mucho menos.  
- No puedo dejarte embarazada y dejarlo pasar -respondió malhumorado.- ¡Todas nuestras vidas se acaba de ir al traste!  
- ¡Tampoco exageres!  
- No puedo dejarte tirada con un hijo mío. Así, sin más.  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy aquí por tu dinero!  
- ¿Mi dinero? -se sorprendió.  
- Mi madre quiere tu dinero por lo que ha pasado, no esperamos nada más de ti, de hecho, no quería ni decirte nada -miente ella.  
- Lo que llevas en tu maldita barriga de filóloga es mi hijo y voy a ser su padre, quieras o no.  
- ¿Y si no quiero? -le retó.  
- Iremos a los tribunales si hace falta -amenazó.

Marron rompió a llorar y trató de huir de allí, pero él se lo impidió. Trunks la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Lo que no sabía él era que la rubia no estaba llorando por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación sino el descubrir el que no le amaba y que lo que sentía por él se limitaba a lo ocurrido en la cascada.

Se separaron y el chico acarició el suave rostro de su compañera.

- Ésto es un asco -afirmó ella.  
- Nuestro asco.  
- No sé realmente lo que pasará con nosotros.  
- ¿No quieres casarte?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Quieres que sea un padre para tú hijo?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Quieres que intentemos tener algo entre nosotros?  
- No lo sé -dijo con resignación.  
- ¿No sabes nada?  
- Sólo sé que fuimos idiotas.  
- Lo cierto es que me estaba empezando a interesar por ti -explicó- y que he oído muchas veces que haríamos buena pareja.  
- Una mentira repetida muchas veces se convierte en verdad.  
- El tiempo dirá lo que ocurra entre nosotros. Dame una oportunidad al menos.

Un niño corría por los larguísimos pasillos de Corporación Capsula siete años después de aquella incómoda conversación.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! -gritó mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Vegeta.- ¡Te hice un dibujo!  
- A ver cuan deforme me dibujaste esta vez, mocoso -expresó fingiendo indiferencia.  
- Mamá dice que puedo quedarme aquí hasta el martes. Se va el fin de semana con Tom.  
- Suena bien. Así podrás entrenar como es debido que tu madre te está mimando demasiado.  
- ¿Está el señor Trunks en casa?  
- Está de viaje y no creo que lo veas estos días -le dice mientras le despeina su pelo lila-. Puedes molestar a Bra si quieres.  
- Mejor, él me odia.  
- No es éso -dice con amargura sabiendo que en cierto modo era verdad y que Trunks cuando veía a su hijo sentía que le había fallado.- Las cosas no le están yendo como él quiere, nada más.

¿Quieres casarte? No. ¿Quieres que sea un padre para tú hijo? No. ¿Quieres que intentemos tener algo entre nosotros? No. El tiempo pudo responder las preguntas. Las oportunidades fueron desaprovechadas.

Bajo la cascada se inició una relación sin futuro y sustentada en la pasión y el deseo que sintieron en aquel momento y bajo la cascada murió un trozo de su juventud y libertad. Ahogados en un error que les acompañó toda la vida.


End file.
